struggle for an unknown legacy
by georgiietawr69
Summary: Heeeeeeeeeeeeey guys  :  Ok, so this is my first ever fanfic, and I'm not too sure how I'll go.  So pleaaaase be kind   : full summary inside  :  rated M for language later on..
1. Summary

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeey guys (:**

**Ok, so this is my first ever fanfic, and I'm not too sure how I'll go.**

**So pleaaaase be kind? **

SUMMARY !

Ok so this story is going to be mainly from Dimitri's point of view, though I might throw in the odd Rose POV.

Rose is new at the school, though she doesn't know why. She doesn't remember anything about anything and is piecing her life back together with the help of her new roommate Dimitri Belikov.

Alberta has informed Dimitri of the situation and assigned Rose to be his new roommate so he can take care of her. All her life decisions are in his hands and he doesn't know how he will cope with managing his life AND hers.


	2. chapter one

Alberta told me I was the only person she could trust with the person that was going to be my new roommate, coming from the head guardian that was a huge compliment.

"She's fragile at the moment. And I don't think putting her in a room by herself is going to help her. She needs a friend, and I wouldn't burden you with it, except, I know what bitches girls can be. I trust you to be there for her Dimitri."

She knew I wouldn't try to take advantage of her like the other novices, and I was honoured. All afternoon I waited for her to arrive. I cleaned the room, put clean sheets on the spare bed and clean towels in the bathroom. I had just begun reading when the door opened and a beautiful goddess walked in. Rose Hathaway was stunningly, breathtakingly beautiful – all 5 ft 4 of her.

I felt this irrational need to protect her.

"My God your beautiful" I whispered in Russian. She looked up at me and dropped her suitcase, slightly blushing.

"Hi" she said softly. "I'm Rose." She said it as if she wasn't really sure. I walked over to her standing more than a foot taller than her. The height only made me want to protect her even more.

"Dimitri Belikov" I said holding my hand out to her. Slowly she took it and I could feel the electricity between us, but I didn't pull back. Unfortunately she did. She picked up her suitcase and headed over to the spare bed. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to me.

"Headmistress Kirova said to give that to you." She sat on her bed and watched as I pulled the letter out of the envelope. Before reading it I studied her.

"You look exhausted, the bathrooms through there, if you want to freshen up." I pointed to the door. She eyed me warily before walking into the bathroom with her pyjamas. Once she was inside the bathroom I began reading the letter.

_Mr Belikov,_

_I wish to inform you a little about Rosemarie before it is too late. _

_She has not had it easy in the past few months and it is a good thing we have used compulsion on her so she will not remember. While she is a dhampir, she does not know anything about the vampire world. She has no idea as to why she is here and I want you to keep that information to yourself until further notice._

_It has been known for a while that Janine Hathaway had a child in hiding and apparently the strigoi gained control of that information. You no doubt know guardian Hathaway's reputation amongst strigoi. Well I believe they have decided Rosemarie is the way to defeat her and I am NOT going to let that happen. In the last few months she has had repeated contact with strigoi and only barely escaped. Her adopted mother didn't know what to do anymore so she sent her here and we compelled her into forgetting everything. I do not wish for her to know about ANYTHING for I fear she will fall into a deeper depression than which we found her. She's lost a lot of people she loves to the strigoi and was in a barely lucid state when her mother brought her in._

_Do not tell her about our way of life and merely tell her small lies when she asks questions about her classes, timetable or the schedule we run on. _

_Alberta has given you quite the recommendation Dimitri and I am putting her life here at St Vladimir's in your hands. When you feel she is ready to handle to truth, my door is open and we shall discuss it. Don't let her fall Dimitri, she will find it hard to trust again. _

_Protect her. Think of her as your temporary charge. _

_Headmistress Kirova._

After reading the letter I put it into my sock draw so Rose wouldn't find it. This poor girl put under so much pressure she didn't even know about. No wonder she seemed so sad. I had to ask her why though. Kirova said she didn't remember anything. I needed to know what she was feeling, it's the only way I will be able to protect her like Kirova asked.

Rose walked out of the bathroom and plonked herself on the couch in the middle of the room staring at the ceiling.

"Rose?" I asked softly. She slowly turned to face me and I could see how hard she was trying not to break down. "Do you want to talk about it?" I got up and sat next to her, putting my hand over hers comfortingly.

"There's nothing to talk about. Kirova said I fell and that's why I don't remember anything. But, I have this feeling, this feeling that something bad happened to the people I love. Only I don't know who they are, and nothing happened. That's what Kirova said." She held onto my hand and didn't let go. "Maybe it was a dream" she muttered.

"Maybe" I whispered. She got up, grabbed a piece of paper from her bag and sat beck down next to me.

"Then why can't I remember? I feel like I should know them, but I don't, I CANT" she handed me the photo sighing in frustration. It was a picture of her and what I could only assume had been her best friends on Halloween, the ones shed lost. "If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret?" I nodded not taking my eyes off the picture. She looked so happy there, but now she looked sad and alone. "The people here," she was whispering, "I don't trust them. They remind me of something, something... I don't know what it is. But, I don't feel safe anymore."

Although Kirova had said Rose had been compelled into not remembering anything, I had the feeling she still remembered the feelings she'd been experiencing since the strigoi found her.

"You can trust me. I'll protect you" I told her solemnly, looking her straight in the eyes.

"And you won't tell anyone" I shook my head and she smiled at me before standing up. "it was nice meeting you Dimitri, but I think I want to sleep now." she headed over to her bead and laid down. I turned off the light and went to my own bed.

"Goodnight Rose" I whispered before we both fell asleep.

**so guys what do you think ?**

**read and review pleaseeeee ? :)**

**love georgiie  
**


	3. chapter two

**Ohkay so a HUGE sorry to **_**UnderworldVampirePrincess**_** (: (:**

**I didn't realise it didn't make much sense sorry, I probably should have put all of this in the summary but woopsy. LOL! So I will explain.**

**Janine is not dead. She is still the badass guardian everyone knows her to be, but because of her reputation among strigoi she sent rose to a human family to protect her. In my story Janine isn't quite the bitch she appears to be in the actual series (SORRY RICHELLE MEAD). **

**The picture is of the people Rose lost because of the strigoi, but she doesn't remember any of them. I think I half explained this in the letter to Dimitri but I'd have to go back and check. But they are not the ones she feels she can't trust. They are the ones that the strigoi killed – Kirova won't let her remember that though. The people she feels she can't trust are the general student population at St Vlad's. **

**So sorry sorry sorry it didn't make any sense :/**

**I promise I will try harder in this chapter (:**

_Oh and I wish I was as cool as Richelle Mead to have thought up such awesome characters like Dimitri and Rose. But unfortunately I'm not, and she owns both of them..._

_Such a shame._

"Go put your training clothes on; I'll wait for you here." She walked over to the female change room to get changed. This morning id given her, her timetable and gym schedule before we left our room.

_**~~flashback~~**_

"_What's with all the training and combat classes?" she asked me. I felt like an idiot. What was I supposed to tell her? _

"_Must have been the only elective classes they could fit you into" I lied. She accepted the lie without any further explanation._

_**~~end flashback~~**_

She came out of the change room in grey track bottoms and a black sports bra. She was definitely something to look at. She walked over to me. "Is this ok? I don't really have much else."

"Its fine" I reassured her. "So, have you done any sort of combat before?"

"I don't know" she said sadly.

"Sorry, sorry I forgot. I'm sorry" what an idiot. "Well, how about we run?" I suggested. She nodded her head eagerly, probably thinking this was the easiest thing she would do in 'training and combat elective'. We did our stretches in silence and I left her to her own thoughts. "Ten laps" I said as soon as we were finished, stepping into guardian mode. No more time for feeling sorry, No more time to admire her body. "I don't want you to hold back, I want you to push yourself, as fast as you can go for as long as you can, then a slow jog on the last lap." She nodded at me and I let her go. I stayed behind her the whole time, trying to estimate where she was, stamina wise. She was good; she was able to sprint without slowing for the whole ten laps. On the ninth I told her to slow it to a jog.

I decided not to spar with her, today, so instead we spent the rest of the hour on weights. The time we spent in the gym, she seemed different, at peace sort of, but as soon as class was over, she returned to the glum person she had been last night when I met her. "Can I ask you something?"

She looked at me curiously. I had lead us to a small patch of grass near the running track. We had a free period. "Sure, as long as I can ask you something in return." She smiled. I liked her smile. I nodded.

"When we were in the gym, you seemed different. You seemed skilled and confident. I mean, don't get me wrong I'm not saying I thought you weren't, I'm just saying, you were different to the person I'm talking to right now. Why?" she thought about it for a little while.

"It felt, normal. But being here, at this school, it doesn't feel normal. I guess that's why. So, my turn. I'm sure you have plenty of other things to be doing at the moment, and during class, and during breakfast than to just hang around me. I'm sure you have friends and a girlfriend that missed your..." she trailed off thinking for a word and I saw a twinkle in her eyes. "... your _sexy_ presence and yet you've been with me all morning, boring me. I don't even want to be here. So, why?" My _sexy _presence? This girl was a mystery, and I wasn't going to tell her about my girlfriend just yet. I hadn't even thought about Tasha since I'd met Rose.

"I'm here for you" was all I said. "Why don't you feel normal here?"

"The people, they stare at me like they know me, like I'm some big deal, but nothing about them is familiar. But the people in my photo, the one I showed you last night, I know I know them. But they aren't here." There was silence between us. She was very observant. Yes, everyone had heard of her famous mother, but she hadn't. Rose had no idea of the world she was living in, and despite Kirova saying it was safer for her, I couldn't help but think she was wrong. How could it be safe to live in a world full of danger and not know, not understand the danger your life was in for just breathing? "I had a dream last night" she eventually said. "Red eyes, they were everywhere, but they wouldn't go away. They wouldn't go away until the sun came out. Do you ever dream about the red eyes?" she looked at me pleadingly. What would I tell her? Yes? Every night I dreamt of those evil monsters? But hers weren't monsters, they were just eyes. Probably something her subconscious was able to remember despite the compulsion. Her dreams were an innocent fear, that's what I would keep telling myself so I wouldn't reveal anything about the all too real strigoi.

"No, never" it came out as a whisper.

****

All week it was the same. I only spoke to my friends and Tasha in class or if they texted me. Otherwise I would spend my time with Rose, trying to figure her out. Her dreams became more vivid as the nights went on and I felt bad for having to lie to her. Rose still felt uncomfortable around the general student population so we always sat in that same, small patch of grass near the running track. She always had new questions for me and I only ever answered with the half truth.

But I was astounded one day, when I decided we would spar, and she had me pinned in two minutes. She had obviously had fighting experience. So then why didn't Kirova want her to remember anything? She seemed capable of knowing the truth; she only seemed fragile because everyone was keeping her in the dark. She seemed tough and able to handle everything id learned that had happened to her.

It was Friday at lunch and we were sitting at our usual spot. She was eating and I was just watching her curiously. I knew she could handle the truth and I knew who I could take her to that would let her remember. I got out my phone and sent a quick message to Lissa. The only reason I had _anything_ to do with moroi royalty like her was, well she was Tasha's brothers girlfriend. She always seemed nice.

_Hey Lissa,_

_I need you to do me a favour – even though I probably don't deserve it after snobbing you all off this past week. But can you come to the little sitting area next to the track? I have someone I want you to meet._

_Dimitri._

Not five minutes later, I saw the blonde headed moroi heading across the track to meet us.

"Rose, I have someone I want you to meet" she looked up from her food and looked around until her eyes fell upon Lissa. She dropped her plate and stared.

"I- I know her" she whispered to herself in disbelief.

**Eeeh I don't think this chapter is any good, actually I think it's boring, but it's sort of necessary for where I want to head with the story so yeah.**

**R&R **

**Love georgiie (:**


	4. chapter three

**Ok so I just want to say thank you for the kind words. You guys really think this is good? WOW!**

**Made me smile (:**

**Apparently I have a soft way of writing – but I'm not quite sure what that means?**

**If it's something nice then THANKYOU ****COTTONCANDYNINJA**

**So lemme know what you think of this ?  
reckon it was too soon ?**

**

* * *

**

_**ROSE POV**_

I spent the week with Dimitri. I talked to a few people in my different classes, but I still felt that there was something weird about them. One day he said that we would spar and that he would take it easy on me. Well, he said that until I kicked him and he fell backwards. He picked it up from then, but I still had him pinned within two minutes. I didn't even know I had it in me. I had taken down this hardcore, badass, Russian God who happened to be more than a foot taller than me. _WOW_. So I was really confident in my combat elective class. The dreams about the 'red eyes' were becoming worse. Now, they weren't just eyes, they were people and faces and they wanted _ME_. But Dimitri kept assuring me it was just an irrational fear my subconscious had and I trusted him – with everything I had.

We were sitting at our spot and I was just eating. Dimitri never bothered me when I was eating, I always concentrated hard on my food. I was always hungry.

"Rose, I have someone I want you to meet" I looked up from my food and tried to spot the person he was talking about. My eyes eventually fell upon a tall, blonde girl heading across the track.

"I- I know her" I whispered it more to myself than to him. Ok, well I didn't know her personally, but I'd dreamt about her. She was always in the background of my dreams, screaming – but I never understood what she was screaming. She sat down beside Dimitri and looked at me closely.

"Hello Rose," she smiled, held her hand out to me and I took it.

**~~flashback~~**

_I woke up to the annoying beeping sound coming from beside me. Ugh, it was so annoying. I rolled over and groaned. Someone squeezed my hand and sighed in relief. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful pair of jade green eyes staring back at me. I had never met this girl in my life, but something inside of me knew who she was._

"_Lissa?" I asked hesitantly. Without thinking about it she jumped off her chair, into the bed beside me and hugged me. _

"_I thought I wasn't going to be able to save you, but I did" she sounded so happy. But I couldn't be happy. All my friends, those__** things**__ had killed them all. They were going to kill me, but these people, they saved me. I didn't want to be saved. They hurt me, they tortured me, I just wanted to die, until they took me to Lissa. She made it all go away, all the pain, all the bruises, all the cuts, everything. I began sobbing into her and she held me, trying to calm me down – it didn't work._

**~~end flashback~~**

I let go of her hand, stood up and backed away from both of them. _What the hell was that?_ I thought to myself. "Rose?" Lissa asked. "Rose, what did you remember?" how did she know I remembered something?

"Y-You, you... there were so many bruises, so much blood... you fixed it. But what about all my friends, nobody picked them up, nobody fixed them." Slowly tears began falling down my face. "It was the red eyes, those people, they did it didn't they?" Lissa stood up and walked over to where I was. I stepped away from her again, but when she pulled me into a hug, I squeezed her tight. "You can help me remember cant you?" I whispered it in her ear. She nodded and pulled back, just enough to get a good look into my eyes.

"You're going to remember everything about your life, and how it used to be. You won't freak out and the pain will be bearable as long as you remember me, your bond mate. Remember our bond?" I nodded, feeling like I was in a trance-like state. And then I snapped out of it and my world crashed down on me.

"I remember" I whispered.

_**DIMITRI POV**_

I watched their whole interaction quietly, entranced by it all. They'd met before, and Alberta had obviously asked Lissa to heal Rose. But, a bond. She must have been dead when Lissa healed her for there to be a bond.

"I remember." Rose's voice was barely audible, and full of so much surprise. She was just looking at Lissa, not saying anything, yet concentrating so hard. Were they able to communicate through the bond? She remembered her past, but I still had the feeling he didn't know about vampires. "You were screaming that you'd save me, in my dreams I mean." Lissa's eyes never wavered from Rose's.

"I did save you." Lissa pulled Rose into a long, tight hug, neither one of them moving. Lissa was whispering things I couldn't hear and I just prayed she wasn't revealing anything about our world. I needed to do that, that's what Alberta and Kirova wanted. From the look of warmth and pure happiness on Rose's face, my guess was that Lissa knew not to say anything more to Rose about the delicate situation we've found ourselves in now.

How would I explain all of this to Kirova? More lies? I couldn't let her know I intentionally introduced Rose to Lissa, that I intentionally went behind her back simply because I felt her opinions were wrong. I didn't like lying, but I felt that telling Kirova the truth would only end up with Rose in danger of something. I wasn't, under any circumstances going to let that happen. She meant something to me, even though she probably shouldn't. Tasha was the only girl that was supposed to mean something, but she didn't.

As soon as Rose had calmed down from this newest discovery, I would tell her about our world, her _real _mother, why she was sent away at birth and why, just by breathing, she was in so much danger.

But before I did any of that I knew I had to find Tasha. I glanced at my phone deliberating whether or not I should call her. She was missing me, I knew that. She was jealous, I knew that too. But she wasn't like Rose. Rose was beyond descriptions, every word I might use to describe Tasha, like beautiful, pretty and caring, they all seemed like insults. She was beyond anything I could ever imagine. She was something, Tasha wasn't. I had to tell Tasha – everything.

As I watched the two girls enjoy their moment I sent Tasha and turned my phone off, not waiting for a reply, trusting that she would simply do as I asked.

_Hey baby,_

_Meet me at our place – I have to talk to you_

_D._

_

* * *

_

**hmmmmm ...  
reckon Dimitri should break up with Tasha just yet? or should we wait a little more - maybe to a chapter from her POV and torture her ?  
IDK, you guys tell me ... please ?  
loveee georgiie 3**


	5. chapter four

**Kaaaay !**

**So I'm thinking Dimitri and Tasha won't break up just yet (:**

**But don't worry – everything will work out later (:**

**And I really wish I owned Dimitri Belikov, sadly I don't **

**D:**

**

* * *

**

_Hey baby,_

_Meet me at our place – I have to talk to you_

_D._

_

* * *

_

I waited at the lake in the woods, near the old watch post cabin. Tasha had led me out here countless times in the hopes we would have a 'romantic getaway' and maybe disappear off into the cabin with her. But I was perfectly content to sit by the river with her. It was beautiful there, just like a fairytale.

"Dimka" she yelled. I hated that nickname; it's what my family _used_ to call me. She sat down in front of me and took my hands into hers. "I've missed you baby"

"Me too." I took my hands from hers. "And I'm sorry for being so distant, but I do have my reasons." She nodded and I handed her the letter Kirova had given me. She read it and I saw her face fill with understanding.

"Baby, I had no idea. Why didn't you just tell me? I would have understood.

"I know, but it was hard to leave her alone. She just needs somebody and she doesn't feel safe here. I'm her somebody I guess."

"Where is she now?" she got a glint in her eyes, and I knew what she wanted to do. Sadly, I didn't feel the same about that.  
"Well, that's the good thing," I began excitedly, "I thought Rose should meet Lissa, and the second she saw her, Rose almost remembered everything and somehow, they are bonded. Isn't this great? I mean, well it's great because a bond hasn't happened in centuries, but bad because she'll need protection even more from the strigoi." I was frowning by the end. "I left her with Lissa. Rose is curious about a bond and what it means. But she still thinks we're all human – and that is something I am going to explain later today. I think she can handle it." I also thought there was something off about Kirova, but I wasn't going to tell Tasha that.

"Hmmm, that is a good thing. Maybe then I can have my _sexy_ boyfriend back and all to myself." She winked at me then kissed me hard. I pulled away shortly after, having no intention having sex with her, no matter how much she wanted it.

"I have to go find her" I whispered. I gave her one last peck on the lips then stood up. Before I could lose myself in the trees, Tasha yelled.

"I love you baby." I turned around, smiled at her and ran off to find Rose. I felt kind of bad for not saying '_I love you too_' back to Tasha, but truth is, I didn't know if I loved her. Even before I met Rose I wasn't sure if I loved her – no that wasn't true. I did love her, the question I needed to ask myself was, _was I __**in**__ love with her_?

_**ROSE POV **_

Dimitri left me with Lissa for a little while. I wanted to learn more about this bond we had, what was it? Why did we have it? I was burning with curiosity. Lissa took me to the attic above the schools little chapel. I guess she thought we wouldn't be interrupted here. We sat on the floor facing each other. She was bouncing with excitement, and through my own shock and confusion, it's like I could feel _her _excitement.

"I want you to concentrate hard and think something towards me" she said. I looked at her in confusion. Was she serious? "Just do it" she commanded. _This is going to be really stupid if it doesn't work. Work? Is that the word I want, I don't even know what I'm doing. This is so stupid, all I want to do is know what a bond is and here she is getting me to think instead of talk to her. She didn't seem like the weird type, but – _"Ok, ok you can stop mind babbling now I heard you. It's not stupid though, if I can hear you, you must be able to hear me. Oh this is going to be such big news. Now stop with the mind babbling and listen for me." _Rose? Can you hear me? Testing, testing._ I laughed at her; that was just too cute.

_Loud and clear,_ I thought back to her. "But what does this mean?" I spoke out loud, I mean talking in my head to her was cool, but weird.

"I don't know, but we have time and we can research it and –" she was cut off by her phone. "Dimitri wants to know where we are. You want to go meet him?" I smiled and nodded. I wanted to tell him all about this bond. "Come on, we'll meet him at the cafeteria." She quickly typed a reply and we went downstairs to the cafeteria. While we were waiting I went and grabbed myself a chocolate glazed donut, my favourite.

"Dimitri, Dimitri" I yelled and waved him over. "Guess what! We have a bond" I all but yelled.

_**DIMITRI POV**_

I was almost at the cafeteria when I heard her voice. "Dimitri, Dimitri." Rose waved me over to the bench they were sitting on and sat on the floor in front of them. "Guess what! We have a bond." She was almost glowing with happiness. She was beautiful. I knew of course, I hear Lissa whisper it to Rose, but I was still dumbfounded by it. A bond hadn't happened in centuries. This was exciting and scary. But for now, for Rose's sake, it was only exciting.

"Wow, that's great." She beamed down at me.

"She can hear mu thought and I can hear hers, but we have to concentrate really hard. I guess that's good because that means she won't be able to hear every little thing that goes on in my mind and I can keep some stuff to myself, unless of course I'm concentrating really hard on stuff I want to keep to myself. Then that would be bad and it wouldn't be a secret and," she kept babbling and I just smiled. It's like she wasn't talking to me, but more to herself.  
"She's babbling" I said to Lissa. She just nodded at me.

"I think she's excited something good, or well not depressing, had happened to her for once." I nodded, it seemed like a good explanation, one that would have to do for now.

Lissa and I sat there talking with Rose – well more like Rose talking at us rather than with us – for another hour or so before she finally had nothing else to say and asked to go back to our room.

We said goodbye to Lissa, and as we were walking back to the dhampir dorms, I thought about how to tell her about vampires and our magic.

* * *

**Ok, so I like really want Tasha and Dimitri to break up, but because I hate Tasha I am going to torture her – not literal though. **

**So tell me what you think. **

**Love georgiie (:**


	6. chapter five

**Thanks for the reviews (:  
No one's said anything bad (:**

**How do you guys like the idea of a two way bond? Cause that's what I decided Lissa and Rose should have LOL... I probably should have asked you before the last chapter but oh well :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters D: **

**They are merely my puppets hehehehe ;)**

**

* * *

**

I would have to start out using her limited knowledge of the _'red eyes'_ for her to even begin to understand. Would she think I was making the whole thing up? No, I didn't think she would. She would be glad I wasn't keeping things from her. She sat on her bed, I sat on mine and we both looked at each other. Her eyes, they were so beautiful – deep, chocolate brown.

"What's up?" she asked breaking my trance.

"I think you should know the full truth, I mean, you remember everything but even before you came here you didn't know why those things were happening to you. Would you like to?" Understanding crossed her features, like she knew, or at least guessed at what I was talking about.

"You mean the red eyes, like from my dreams, don't you?" I nodded at her gauging her response. "What are they?"

"Strigoi" I whispered. "Lissa and others, they're moroi. Strigoi are evil vampires, soulless, the living dead, whereas moroi, they are good vampires and they influence magic. They don't kill for blood and can sustain on normal food. And then there are people like you and me. We're dhampir's – half human, half moroi and we fight against the evil vampire's." Ok, so it was a basic run-down of everything, but I didn't want to continue until I knew how she was dealing with this.

"Why?" I wish I knew why. _They come first_ – that's what we were taught, but why? She posed a very good question.

"It's what we do. We're stronger than moroi so we protect them. The strigoi are stronger when they feed off moroi and we have to stop them, its law in our world." I frowned; it wasn't a very good law. "Can I ask you something Rose? It's probably a bit of a touchy subject and I apologise, but –"

"Shoot" she whispered cutting me off.

"How many strigoi were there when, when –" when what Dimitri? When her adoptive parents were killed, when her friends were killed, when the academy barely found her in time? "When everything happened?" she looked deep in thought, as if remembering it all again, her mind running through every little detail.

"I don't know, too many." She was talking to me but I knew she wasn't fully here, still lost in her memories, so I waited until she was fully present to continue.

"It's unusual for them to work in large numbers, but for sixteen years, that's what they've been doing, banding together for one ultimate goal. You're quite well known in our world, you and your mother both are."

"My mother would have told me" she whispered in denial. I went over to sit next to her, looking her in the eyes and holding her hands in mine.

"Roza, you have to listen to me, and believe me. Remember I'm here for you, remember that. Your real mother's name is Janine Hathaway and she is literally _the_ best dhampir there is. She has a dangerous reputation amongst the strigoi and she wanted nothing more than to keep you safe, so she gave you up. She did a good job at keeping you safe, you always had guardians watching you and as you got older they watched over you and your friends, but they were never a match for an army. The strigoi want you" I whispered watching a tear fall down her cheek. I didn't want to continue, but she needed to know the truth, she needed to accept the truth so she would be able to help _us_ protect _her_. "They want to eliminate the dhampir's and know the only way to do that is to eliminate your _real_ mother, and from your fighting capabilities, _you_. But I want you to know, you will be protected wherever you go, and we, no I will teach you how to kill them and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're going to be great, it's on your blood." She didn't speak for a while and I still held her hands in mine

"So everybody I love, they died because of me?" she eventually said, choking on the words.

"Oh no, no and don't you ever think that." I knew how she felt. I had been in her shoes once. Lost everybody I ever loved and I blamed myself for months. "I know what it's like to lose everybody you've ever loved." I whispered it so softly I though she wouldn't hear, but she did. She squeezed my hands and looked away from my intense gaze.

"What happened?"

"I was transferred here for a month from my old academy in Russia, only I never got to go home. While I was here, my family was attacked, the whole neighbourhood was, but no one else died – just my family."

"But you weren't the cause of the attack" she said harshly, then softer, as if realising what she'd said only after she'd said it she added, "Sorry, sorry I didn't mean it." I wiped the tears away from her face. "What am I supposed to do about this? I can't fight them, they nearly killed me. Lissa, she's the only reason I'm even alive."  
"Rose, you can do this. I know you can. Lissa and I will help you in whatever you need. Believe it or not, but you're who our world has been waiting for."

"I'm sixteen and only just found out what I am. How could they be waiting for me?" I didn't have an answer for her question. She looked back up into my eyes. "What if I'm the one that places an impending doom on all of you?" I smiled at her. She wasn't going to run, she wasn't going to cry or throw a tantrum, and she believed me and everything I said. She knew, deep down she knew that she really was everything I said she was and that she lived in a different world to the simple one she had been in a mere week ago.

"Let's worry about that _if_ it _ever_ happens." She smiled at me.

"So, tell me more about the moroi and their magic."

* * *

**Sooooooo**

**What do you guys think? You think I should change some parts of it? I'm not sure how the whole 'the strigoi are after you' thing went down.**

**R&R please (: **

**Lovee georgiie 3**


	7. chapter six

**You guys don't like the idea of TASHA TORTURE?**

**I think it's funny that Dimitri is blowing her off (:**

**But if you want I will break them up within the next two chapters (:

* * *

**

Today I was going to take Rose to meet everyone. Now that she knew about everything I didn't have to worry about Adrian saying something he wasn't supposed to _and_ I knew Rose could kick his ass if he tried anything with her – she kicked my ass all the time in our combat classes, but I didn't mind.

"_My Da- John always put me into like self defence classes, and I always trained with him, but I just thought it was cause' he was a health freak. He was a really good dad."_

We talked a lot yesterday about her, me, and anything that she wanted to know really. She was having a shower, getting ready for today, so while I was waiting I decided to send a text to Eddie.

_Eddie, _

_Get everybody together in our theatre room. _

_I have somebody I want you guys to meet._

Just as I hit send I heard Rose singing over the sound of the water and I smiled. This was going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

"Rose, this is Adrian, Eddie, Christian, Tasha, Mia and you already know Lissa." She ran up to Lissa and hugged her.

"So, this is who you've been keeping to yourself. Not fair Dimitri, you've been depriving us of natures beauty" Adrian slurred the words and it was obvious he was already drinking. He didn't handle the effects of spirit the way Lissa seemed to and I guess being an alcoholic was his only way to cope. He walked over to Rose and kissed her hand, ugh, he was a disgusting mole. "Enchante" Rose quickly pulled her hand away and looked at me in desperation. _HA!_ I thought.

"It's nice meeting you all" she murmured coming to stand in between me and Lissa. Lissa laughed out loud and my guess was that Rose thought something. We all sat down and the debates about which movie we watch began. Our group was the best of friends, but tell us to pick a movie and it was every-man-for-himself. "Why don't we play a game?" Amazing, two minutes with my crazy friends and she had already managed to shut them up _and _get on their good side.

"She's a genius" Eddie, my best friend said.

"I say we play truth or dare." Tasha had and evil glint in her eyes as she said this but when she turned to face me she smile sweetly. We all sat down in a circle, I was next to Tasha and Rose and Adrian somehow managed to squeeze his way in between Rose and Lissa, much to her disgust. "I'll go first!" she announced proudly. "Rose, truth or dare?" I sighed. Tasha just couldn't leave her alone, even after I told her everything. I would have to speak to her later.

"Oh, uhm, truth I guess?" it came out as a question. Tasha didn't even discuss it with the others like she was supposed to.

"Where have you been the past sixteen years? I mean, if your here now something must have happened... tell us"

"I'd rather not, its, it's a..."

"A touchy and personal subject" I finished for her and she thanked me with her eyes.

"NAH-AH" Adrian yelled, taking a swig of whiskey. How he managed to keep his alcohol on campus I will never know. "C'mon Rosie! Can't just keep your secrets between you and Dimitri, it's not fair. We all want to know who you are Rosie." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and I saw anger flash through her eyes and before ANY of us knew what was happening, she had grabbed hold of his arm, spun him around and pushed him onto the floor so he was lying on his stomach, Rose straddling his waist and twisting his arm up behind him. It looked painful.

"I said no and do not _ever_ call me Rosie again, my name is _Rose_!" She didn't move and he was nearly in tears, we were all trying to get her off him until Lissa pushed her way through and told us to all sit back down. She reached out only slightly touching her arm and Rose didn't even try to shake her off like she did to Eddie and me.

"Rose, let go. He won't call you Rosie again, it's ok now." Rose joined the circle again and a look pain washed over her face. She was sitting in the circle, but away from everyone, even Lissa and me. _Well,_ I thought to myself,_ today has been interesting, just not in the way I had hoped_. Lissa picked up the game where we had left off like nothing happened and everybody followed her lead, but I sat there watching Rose, only participating if I was chosen. Tasha tried to gain my attention countless times, but I didn't pay her any attention. Rose was sitting there, literally looking broken, and it was my fault. They were all engrossed in eddies dare – he had to perform a lap dance for Mia, and let me tell you he could not dance – so I decided to scoot over to Rose and talk with her, maybe slip outside away from everyone. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up with me.

"Come on" I pulled her out of the room without anyone else seeing, thankfully. I didn't take her to far away, just outside the dhampir commons and sat with her on a bench outside, obscured by some trees.

"I didn't mean it, I swear. I just, I just got angry. I said no and _they _used to call me Rosie. They are the _only_ ones that ever, ever get to call me Rosie." I knew she was talking about her previous friends and family, and I understood. I hated when Tasha called me Dimka, it's what my family used to call me.

"No one's going to judge you" I told her. "I'm sorry; I should have told them not to ask any questions like that, I'm sorry I didn't. And I'm going to talk to Tasha – she's just frustrated because I've been blowing her off all week. She didn't know what she was asking, I swear.  
"They are going to hate me." She looked so defeated. Of course they wouldn't hate her. I would explain everything to them and they would understand. I'm sure they already loved her simply because she was my... _friend_? Yes, unfortunately she was just my friend.

Dammit I had to stop thinking like that, I was with Tasha, and she made me happy.

"No" I whispered, "They are going to love you."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? How badass is Rose? ;)**

**Nah jokes, but seriously how did you guys think this chapter went?**

**Love georgiie 3**

**P.S thank you for all your reviews (: they make me smile (:

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy D:**


	8. chapter seven

**so a shout out to D. kelly and goldenmoonlight007**

**you guys keep reviewing :) makes me happy (:  
**

**

* * *

**

Rose must have told Lissa where we were through the bond, because soon after Lissa was sitting with us. No one was saying anything but I could see Rose starting to calm down.

"I'll be back soon" I told both girls as I stood up. I needed to find Tasha and talk to her. What she'd done was unacceptable. She understood why I had been practically AWAL this week and this was probably her twisted way of getting me to spend more time with her. That's what the point of today was supposed to be. Introduce Rose to everyone, spend more time with her. I _had_ missed Tasha, probably not as much as I should have, but she ruined that and my trust. My phone vibrated indicating I had a message, from Tasha.

_Baby, where are you? _ I typed a reply telling her to meet me in the garden outside the church. I didn't have to wait long before I spotted her running across the quad to get to me. She kissed me before she sat down next to me. "Where'd you go baby? The game was no fun with you around." She was playing innocent – great.

"Tasha you knew, I trusted you with the truth about her, and I told you she was in a fragile state at the moment. I trusted you, because that's what you do when you're in a relationship, you trust. Tasha, you've broken my trust."

"Dimka" she whispered as she stroked my cheek. "I thought, I thought she was fine, she looked happy when you guys walked in, I didn't know, I- I'm sorry." I sighed and moved away from her. There was a part of me that knew she was lying, but because we've been together do long, there was a larger part that was saying I should hear her out and give her another chance. Could I do that?

"Tasha, you can't just go crazy jealous like that because I've been spending time with someone that needs me." Crazy jealous? Is that what she was? Yes, she was.

"But you've been ignoring me." She sounded so sad and I had to remind myself she was a good liar.

"Yeah, well maybe that isn't such a bad thing" I muttered. "Look Tasha, no one's supposed to know _who _Rose is at the moment, Kirova wants it that way, and I've already gone behind her back by getting Lissa to undo the compulsion. I trusted you so you could help me with her, be her friend, but you didn't do that. You did the complete opposite and you've made her feel so bad. What were you hoping to get from this?"

"My boyfriend" she whispered. "I just want you back Dimka, and I don't mean to be jealous, but you've spent all week with _another_ girl, even though I knew what was happening, I can't help my feelings, I can't just _not_ care. I love you baby."

"I think we need to seriously think about our feelings before we see each other again. Think everything through and you can text me when you are one hundred per cent positive this is going to work and you're not going to act that way again." I stood up and started walking away when I heard her speak.

"Baby you're wrong. We don't need to think about anything. We just need to be together again." I acted like I didn't hear her and walked away. She didn't need to do much thinking. _I_ was the one that needed to do all the thinking. She knew her feelings, she loved me. I had no idea what my feelings for Tasha were anymore. She'd probably text me later today saying she wouldn't do it again, but I wouldn't believe it. She made Rose sad, after I got so far with her in just a week.

I went for a walk in the woods, not concentrating on where I was going, just walking – thinking about my entire relationship with Tasha, and what it meant. She'd chased me for years, I didn't give her a second glance because I was too focused on my training – training to kill the strigoi that killed my family. She finally caught my attention at last years, commencement dance. So we'd been together for a little over a year, but I didn't love her, not yet. She _said_ she loved me, but it seemed that I was more like a trophy to her. She landed to hottest guy in school. She was beautiful, she could have anyone she wanted, someone she actually cared about, but it was like she chose me just so nobody else could have me. Before me, she was known for sneaking around with guys and she'd had a long relationship with a moroi named Jesse, but as soon as I came to the school everything changed.

I don't think this was ever about love to her, everything she did, it was calculated, like she was playing a game of chess and we were all her pawns. What was she after? Status? She had plenty of that, she was a royal moroi. Her brother Christian wasn't anything like her.

Whatever her motive was, I didn't care. I was going to break up with her. She had too many flaws and I didn't like the person I'd recently discovered she was. When we met she was nice, caring, beautiful, but for an unknown reason, she changed. And now that I'd taken the time to really think about whom she was, I didn't like her. I never should have liked her.

But I did like Rose, and I wasn't going to let Tasha ruin her. I would champion Rose, whether she felt the same way or not. One day... one day I _will_ win over Rose's heart.

I was still walking in the forest when my phone vibrated. I already knew it would be from Tasha.

_Baby, I'm so sorry for what I did. I promise to never act like that again, I just want you back. Can we talk? I'm still outside the church._

_I love you,_

_Tasha._

I didn't want to see her, but I needed to break up with her, before I could convince myself that I was being stupid about her using everyone for her own personal gain.

_I'm coming to talk_.

I walked back over to the church and sure enough she was where I had left her. She looked relieved when she saw me. I sighed and sat down, bracing myself for the shit storm that was sure to come.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**What do you think? **

**Please review, or I will think my story sucks balls and won't write it anymore :(**

**Love georgiie xx**


	9. chapter eight

**YOU GUYS SHOULD KEEP READING THIS STORY, OBVIOUSLY, BUT CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY AS WELL :) **

**IF YOU GUYS R&R'd ON BOTH OF THEM IT WOULD MAKE ME SO SO HAPPY :)**

**ITS CALLED SACRIFICES FOR ME – SACRIFICES FOR YOU**

**Ok, so this is the magical chapter you have all been waiting for :D hehehe**

**R&R please **

**Love georgiie

* * *

**

"Baby I knew we could make this work" she said the second I sat down, but I just shook my head at her.

"No, we can't. Tasha, this isn't going to work. When I met you, you were someone different than the girl I've been dating. You were nice and caring and now, it's like everything is a competition to you, and I'm your shiny new toy that nobody else can afford. I don't want to be that and I _won't_ be that anymore." Anger instantly flashed across her face. _Here we go_ I thought.

"Are _you_ breaking up with _me_?" she barely got the words out.

"That pretty much sums it up" I said sardonically. Her face went bright red.

"It's because of that SLUT isn't it? I bet she _fucking _jumped you the second she saw you, and you let her? You didn't want _fucking_ sex when I offered it!" she was yelling and I found it amusing that the other students stopped to laugh at her, but only slightly.

A small smile crept across my face but disappeared as I said, "No, it's because there was never any love in this relationship, no matter how many times you said you love me, you don't, and I don't love you either. You treated me like I was your trophy. Your relationship with me got rid of you reputation as the school slut and I don't like being used. But see, I did care for you, I do care for you which is why before today I didn't think about any of this. But seeing the way you treated someone so innocent, well it made me question you_ and_ us." People were still watching – it was big news when a couple broke up after being together for so long – but I ignored them. She didn't have anything left to say. She stormed off crying. I felt bad that I'd made her cry, but kept telling myself that she brought this on herself. I decided not to go back to Lissa, just in case Tasha had gone to her. I went back to my room instead and found both Lissa and Rose sitting on her bed, each with their laptops, laughing hysterically. I smiled. "What's so funny?" I asked. Neither of them had noticed I'd walked in and they jumped so high and laughed again.

"Well" Rose said, dragging the word out. "We were on Lissa's facebook when almost everybody's status was the same. And then there was a very, amusing one by Tasha. Care to explain?" They both smiled at me. Lissa must have told Rose that I was dating Tasha, unless she'd come to the conclusion on her own, which I highly doubted. I simply shrugged.

"I broke up with her and she chucked a fit." The smile on Rose's face, if possible, got bigger and I wondered why.

"Oh, and I made one too!" she said excitedly. "Everybody keeps adding me." She pulled a face and I didn't quite know what it meant. I went over and sat on my own bed, pulling out my laptop. I wanted to see why they were in hysterics over a few statuses. Immediately I accepted Rose's friend request and then I looked at the statuses. And they _were_ almost all the same, all posted within seconds of each other. I shook my head. _God, the ways gossip at this school gets around._

One of them read '_OMG! TASHA AND DIMITRI /3'_

Another read '_NO FREAKING WAY! THEY BROKE UP :O'_

'_BUT THEY WERE SO CUTE'_

I gave up on reading them and went straight to Tasha's.

_YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR FUCKING MISSING! WATCH YOU'RE FUCKING BACK! BOTH OF YOU :'_

I however didn't find this as amusing as Lissa and Rose did, however they didn't know that was as much a threat to Rose as it was to me. I knew what she was capable of and I didn't want Rose hurt. But I didn't think about it too much, I was going to make sure Rose was safe – end of story.

The room was comfortably silent as we all concentrated on our computers, and then Lissa's phone starting ringing and I recognised her ringtone as 'sex on the radio' by Good Charlotte.

"Hello" Lissa said into the phone. "Oh sweetie I know, I know. He's being stupid isn't he?" she shook her head at me and I nearly laughed, but didn't, knowing Tasha would hear. "I'll be there in a minute darling." She hung up the phone and turned to Rose. "She wants me, but give me a shout if you need me ok?" she tapped her head and I knew she meant through the bond. No one else knew about the bond yet and that was good. Rose gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye and Lissa walked out the door, waving goodbye to me.

"So you and Tasha huh?" she asked and I smiled at her. "I can't even picture it. No offence or anything, but she's so bitchy. You don't seem like one of those guys that date the bitch's just cause' they are great in bed." She blurted it out before she could stop herself and immediately covered her mouth with her hands. "Woops!" she laughed. I looked at her for a long time before I spoke and she looked back at me with the same intensity.

"And what kind of guy _do_ I seem like?" she blushed ant looked down. She mumbled something but I couldn't hear it. She went back to fiddling around on her computer and I decided that I would update my status just to piss Tasha off and well, maybe aim it at Rose, kind of hint at my feelings for her – whatever those feelings were. Before I could write my status, Rose's name appeared on my home page and I read her status.

_Strong, sexy and waaaaaay too smart to have ever made that mistake, that's the kind of guy you are_.

Pissing Tasha off forgotten, I just stared at her from across the room and smiled.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy or the wonderful (and downright bitchy) characters – Richelle Mead does.**

**P.S. sorry for calling your characters bitchy Richelle, but you have to admit it, Tasha does have her moments.**

**Love georgiie :)**

**and i think this chapter is a bit short :( but i like the ending for this chapter :)  
what do you guys want to happen next ?  
**


	10. chapter nine

**Ok so thanks for the reviews (: I'm really glad you guys liked that chapter cause' I wasn't really sure how it went.**

**And I really have to apologise for not updating in like three days. I am so sooo sooooooo sorry but I have been at work like all day everyday for the past three days and when I haven't been working I've been sleeping. So I'm sorry :(**

**I'm going to run an idea past you guys. TASHA PREGNANT? What do you think? And who should the father be? Of course she's going to go back to being the school slut :)**

**RosalynB I feel the same way about frostbite – even though it's my favourite book in the series. I just hated Tasha (:**

**Ok well enough of my boring talk, here goes chapter 9.

* * *

**

She liked me. Wow! For a while I couldn't speak, afraid I would start babbling about God knows what. That one sentence, not even spoken gave me butterflies – I never get butterflies. I didn't know if I should make a status about her, or like hers, comment it? She made me nervous and she didn't even say a word. I sat there, typing statuses and deleting them, none of them seemed to be able to put into words what I felt. Hell, I didn't even know how I felt. I eventually settled for song lyrics because they could always convey a message about every feeling.

_Here's the situation, been to every nation, Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do. You know my motivation, given my reputation. Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude. (8)_

I set my computer aside after that; I was over reading about Tasha and me breaking up. Rose did the same and we both looked at each other smiling. She got up and sat on my bed next to me, sitting close, but not as close as I'd like her to be.

"Been to every nation have you Comrade?" I flashed her a huge grin. Comrade? I wondered where that came from but left it.

"Well, two was enough." I was surprised I didn't sound as nervous as I felt. I saw her blush and I smiled even wider.

"Well then, I hope you have a good reputation." She leaned over, closing the small distance between us and kissed me. It was only soft, but it was full of so much power. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers.

"The best" I whispered before kissing her again. She cuddled into me and we just sat there, me holding her in my arms. She fit into my side perfectly, like she was made just for me.

"I'm sorry about today" she whispered. "Your friends are probably angry that you're choosing some new girl over them, tomorrow we can hang with them again and I promise that I won't hurt any of them." I laughed softly.

"Roza, you are completely and utterly ridiculous." I squeezed her tighter into my side and smiled. I liked her Russian name; it was like I had my _own_ little name for her. "They don't care and you can hurt Adrian whenever he pisses you off, I wouldn't mind." She giggled.

"Kay." She giggled again and then yawed. I lay down and pulled her with me.

"Let's get some sleep" I suggested and she merely nodded. We both fell asleep and I had the best night's sleep with _my_ Roza in my arms.

**ROSE POV**

I slept without nightmares. It was like I actually _slept_ for the first time in a long time. I woke up in Dimitri's arms and smiled as I remembered last night. Yes, I liked him but I hadn't known he felt the same way – but now I do, and I am beyond happy. I just watched him for a while. He was sleeping with a huge smile on his face, his arms still around me.

"What are you doing?" he asked opening his eyes. I blushed.

"Oh, uhm nothing, yeah nothing." I smiled at him trying to not look embarrassed at being caught. I mean, I was watching him sleep – that was kind of stalker, creepy like.

"You are a terrible liar." He tapped my nose with his finger and smiled back at me. It was so easy, in this moment, to forget about everything terrible in the world. Right now, everything was completely and utterly perfect. But I knew from experience that perfection never lasts. I tried not to think about anything that wasn't Dimitri, focussing on his eyes and his intoxicating smell.

Before I knew what was happening, his lips were in mine and were kissing in a frenzy. I gasped as his hands roamed my body, massaging my breast. He pulled off my shirt and took one of my breasts into his mouth. "Hmm Christian" I moaned. Christian? NO, no I was with Dimitri.

"Hmm what, Lissa?" Christian growled at me. WTF! Lissa? Was this some kind of weird side effect of the bond we had – I got to go into her head and _experience her sex life!_ Nuh-uh I had to be dreaming. _Focus Rose, you're with Dimitri and you finally, finally kissed him last night. Just wake up._ I continued my mental war with myself and tried thinking about Dimitri. With a wave of vertigo I was back in my own body, staring into the worried eyes of a Russian God, but I didn't feel as if I just woke up – that was _not_ a dream.

"Roza, what the hell! It's like you just disappeared from your own head. Roza are you ok?" his hands were fluttering all about my face, touching my forehead, stroking my cheek, making sure I was ok.

"I think I was just _inside_ Lissa's head" I whispered in disbelief, talking more to myself than I was to Dimitri. "What. The. Fuck." I was off in my own little world when I finally registered I was still with Dimitri and he was worrying about me, well my mental stability anyway.

"Rose what do you mean?" he grabbed my chin and tilted my head so I was looking up at him. What did I mean? How do you explain to someone that you were experiencing your best friend sex life without sounding crazy?

"I mean, like I was inside her head. I was experiencing what she was _experiencing_." I giggled. I couldn't wait to tell Lissa I knew about her little romantic escapade this morning. And what did this mean about the Bond? I knew we could hear each other's thoughts if we concentrated, but if I could go into her head, could she go into mine?

"Rose," Dimitri murmured, trying again to gain my attention. He looked as if I was insane.

"It's the bond! I think it got stronger."  
"So, you can go into her head?" he asked confused. I nodded. We just _had_ to figure out what this meant, we'd have to work on our bond, make it stronger.

"This is so cool, well except for me almost having virtual sex with Christian." I grimaced.

"Virtual sex with Christian?" Dimitri looked so hot when he was jealous.

"Relax would ya'? Oh and I think you need to ask me a very, very important question. You know," I winked at him, "just in case this whole virtual relationship thing takes off and you won't stand a chance." Wow, I really had lost my mind a little – or maybe it was being this close to Dimitri. He made me feel all nervous and dizzy and it was hard to think let alone speak, especially all wrapped up in his arms like this.

"Roza, you are completely ridiculous. But you are so beautiful. Would you like to go out with me?" my answer was a simple nod and a very _heated_ kiss. This moment was perfect, and I didn't ever want to move, afraid it would fade away.

* * *

**Sooo,**

**What do you think should happen in the day? Maybe a little embarrassing talk between Lissa and Rose? Maybe a little Tasha drama? Both?**

**R&R please (:  
love georgiie**


	11. chapter 10

**Well, it seems there is a disagreement about Tasha and a baby. How about for now it's a pregnancy scare, but she isn't really pregnant, but maybe later she will?**

**Sound ok?**

**And there will definitely be embarrassing moments between Rose and Lissa and Tasha will come back into it bitchier than ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA

* * *

**

_Lisaaaaaa,_ I sang in my head, concentrating all my thoughts on her.

_What's up Rose?_ I giggled.

_Did you have fun this morning? Anyway forget that, are you at the cafeteria, we need to talk._ I practically screamed the words at her, I was so excited.

_Yes, I'm here_. She avoided my first question. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and pulled him out of our room.

We walked into the cafeteria hand in hand and literally everyone dropped their forks. It reminded me of my first day.

**_~~flashback~~_**

_I slowly followed Dimitri into the cafeteria. When I walked in, everyone looked up and everything went quiet. I was practically a freak show. Nobody spoke while I followed Dimitri to get our food, and while we ate there were barely whispers. And that's how it was at lunch _and_ dinner. A few people would talk to Dimitri in the hopes of learning who I was, but Dimitri knew it would freak me out and shooed them all away._

**_~~end flashback~~_**

**_DIMITRI POV_**

Rose, without warning jumped off the bed and pulled me out of our room. When we walked into the cafeteria hand in hand there were a lot of shocked faces and a lot of whispers. But I didn't care. I had the biggest grin on my face as Rose pulled me over to where Lissa and Christian sat. I had a hard time not death glaring him, even though Rose had said she was inside Lissa's head when she's almost had _virtual sex_, as she put it, with Christian, she had still said she almost had sex with Christian – virtual or not I did not like it.

"Hey Christian, you look less... animalistic than the last time I saw you." She winked at him and he grimaced. I didn't know whether it was because he knew Rose had experienced their fun this morning or not.

"What are you talking about Rose?" Lissa looked a little embarrassed. This was going to be funny.

"Well," Rose dragged out the word, "You guys either need to keep the noise down OR Lissa you could stop feeling so damn horny whenever you see it." She pointed to Christian. "What you should really be turned on by, is this fine ass." We still hadn't sat down and Rose turned me around and pointed to my butt. I shook my head and sat down before people could turn this little scene into something way out of proportion. "Because, I sure as hell do _not_ appreciate seeing _him_ naked." Rose scowled and again pointed at Christian.

"Rose, what are you talking about? You've never seen me naked." Christian almost yelled it, but realised we were in the middle of the cafeteria. "I only met you yesterday."

"Lissa, you want to tell him? Seeing as how it could be just a tad awkward." Lissa nodded.

"Later, what I want to know is what is up with you guys?" she smiled widely at out intertwined hands. We both shrugged.

"Rose is beautiful" I said simply, because to me it was as simple as that. She was beautiful and intriguing and damn near perfect.

I didn't pay much attention as we ate, the girls were going on about, well, girls stuff and Christian sat back with a beet red face and looked like he was incapable of forming any words. Adrian didn't join us and Eddie was off in his own little world, following Mia around like a lost puppy. He was so whipped. Because it was still the weekend, everybody stayed in the cafeteria longer than usual. Some students spent all day in here, others stayed for a few hours then left. The cafeteria was like to food court at a mall.

Slowly the cafeteria emptied out but we still remained, the girls talking and giggling. I was watching Rose and she looked so happy and whole, nothing like the girl I met a week ago. _That girl is still there_, a voice inside my head said, _but you bring out the best in her. _I smiled. It's almost as if she could forget about where she'd come from when she was around me. I know I didn't think about my family when I was around her, she made being alone bearable – like my own personal sun.

And then my own personal hail storm burst through the cafeteria doors and marched over. I thought she'd understood. I didn't want to be with her anymore. Obviously, she didn't get the _complete_ memo. She slammed something onto the table in front of me and began yelling.

"I hope you're fucking happy! Because you just left me and now I am fucking pregnant." She continued yelling and Rose took her hand from mine. I turned around to face her and she had tears in her eyes. Tasha couldn't be pregnant. I had never had sex with her. Not once had I done anything sexual with her. I wiped away the tear that fell and she shrugged away from me. Completely forgetting Tasha's tirade, I grabbed Rose's hand and shook my head.

"It's not true," I whispered. "I never had sex with her, Roza I swear." If Tasha was pregnant then she'd been screwing around while we had still been dating.

"But, you guy's..." she didn't finish. "Promise your telling the truth?" I nodded.

"I promise you Roza, I am telling the truth." Rose smiled at me, wiped her eyes and stood up facing Tasha, taking my hand in hers again.

"Ok, slut, so it goes like this. Dimitri dumped your ass and you need to get it through your head. Mourn in the normal way, have a little bitch to your friends, have a night of crying with junk food and move the fuck on. Just cause' you tell him your pregnant does not mean he will come running back to you, especially not if you were sleeping around while you were still with him. So turn your skinny ass around and walk away _before_ I come over there and make you."

* * *

**WOAH! Rose remembered how to curse ;) ahahaha**

**I think she'll find her footing very soon and we can all welcome back the badass Rosie we all know and love.**

**I'm thinking of maybe doing a Tasha POV?  
R&R **

**Love georgiie xx**


	12. authors note

**A/N**

**i am not updating today cause it is Australia Day and i cbf writing a chapter lol**

**its too hot and i just wanna chill after being at work since 5.30 this morning**

**sorry guys will update tomorrow**

**love georgiie xx  
**


	13. Chapter 11

**Kaay so thank you for the reviews :D  
And I would like to say hi to georgiie00 cause' you have the same name as me :D  
And yes I know I haven't updated in a long time :( I've been dealing with life and its shit so yeh :/  
I STARTED YEAR 11 LAST WEEK AN OMG I LOVE IT (Y) even if its hard lol **

**Love my classes (:**

**Keep updating and feel free to abuse me for not updating sooner (:**  
**Well here goes chapter 11 :D

* * *

**

Tasha had glared at Rose, opened her mouth to say something, but the words never came out and then, she'd stormed out. I sat there staring at her in awe. Rose sat down, and half smiled at us.  
"Sorry" she said sheepishly. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to my side.  
"Thank you" I whispered low so that only she heard and kissed her on the cheek. When I looked up I saw Lissa smiling widely at us.  
We soon left the cafeteria and headed off to one of the many, small theatre rooms located around campus. Rose and Lissa were arguing about what movie they wanted to watch. I just sat there, not really listening and lost in my own thoughts.  
I was happy Rose knew everything, I was happy she remembered and I did not regret the decision to have Lissa use compulsion on her so she could remember. Rose seemed so much more at home, and I'm pretty sure she didn't feel the students were a danger to her now. But how in the world was I going to explain to Kirova all of this. I'm sure she didn't spend a week alone with her, getting to know everything about her, what she was afraid of – and yet she claimed to know what was best for Rose. I went behind her back and there were serious consequences for that if she found out. Could I lie to my headmistress? No, I couldn't. But I had to tell her something, as much of the truth as I could.

**TASHA POV  
**  
That slut! Who the fuck does she think she is? I mean, yes the test was fake, I had really stolen Camille's but no one needed to know that. I had everything planned out! I would use a miscarriage as my excuse as to why I wasn't "showing". Ugh! And Dimitri would have taken me back if she hadn't of been by his side, he would have loved this baby even though he knew it wasn't his. It was all her fault.  
I needed a new plan. Jealousy! I could make him jealous, but with who? Until I had met Dimitri all any guy ever saw me as was an easy lay. But I'd proved them wrong when I had an actual relationship with Dimitri – even if I was sleeping around behind his back. But he wasn't giving me sex either so what was I supposed to do? Not have sex? Unlikely!  
He was pretty defensive when Adrian was making a move on Rose, maybe if I fucked him a few times and called it a relationship I would get Dimitri back. No one on this planet deserved him if I couldn't have him.  
I took a shower and found the sexiest lingerie I owned, put it on under a trench coat and headed over to Adrian's room. He was drunk, exactly what I had been hoping for. I went in without an invitation, closed the door and dropped the jacket.  
"Hey Adrian" I purred, running my hand down his chest, stopping just before I hit the top of his pants and running them back up again.  
"Hey there, tiger." The words were slurred as he attempted a "sexy" voice.  
"Wanna' play?" I asked him, rubbing my hands over the bugle that formed in his jeans. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and pushed me up against the wall. Our clothes didn't stay on for very long and as Adrian plunged repeatedly into my I found myself forgetting what I was even doing this for, I lost myself to the feel of him.

**DIMITRI POV  
**  
I left the girls to their movie and headed over to the office building. I felt bad for disobeying the headmistress even if I thought what she was doing was wrong, like she had an ulterior motive for keeping Rose in the dark. The question was, why did I have that feeling? Was I just being irrationally, overprotective of Rose? I shrugged it off. I did not need to be conspiring against my headmistress, let alone lying to her like I was about to.  
"Dimitri, what are you doing over here? Aren't you supposed to be taking care of Rose?" I turned around and smiled at Alberta. I always thought of her as a second mother.  
"I am, but I left her with Lissa, they really hit it off." I laughed. "Practically inseparable, so I was just wondering if the headmistress had a spare minute to talk to me"  
"I'll just check for you." She smiled and walked further into the office.

Alberta walked out and motioned me over to Kirova's office. I went in and sat down, waiting while she finished her phone call.

"Dimitri, what can I do for you?" She smiled at me. I returned her smile half heartedly.

"I just came to talk about Rose. It's nothing bad" I said reassuring her as a worried expression crossed her face. "Just a little accident that may have accidently overpowered the compulsion on her. She ran into Lissa, I think it was yesterday, maybe the day before, and that kind of set the whole thing off. And I think I know why. They have a bond." She seemed stunned by my words, but there was a different emotion in her eyes than there was on her face. I shrugged it off. My guardian training was making me overanalyse everything and too paranoid.

"Well, this is good. She took it well I assume? I mean, you obviously wouldn't have left her if she wasn't." I simply nodded. She was more than just _well_. "Well, thank you for coming to me Dimitri." I nodded again before I stood up and walked out. Just as I closed the door I heard he yelling on the other side. She must be on the phone again. I would have walked away if I hadn't of heard Rose's name amongst the yelling – but I did, so I stayed. "WE HAVE TO GO TO PLAN B! ROSE KNOWS... ABOUT EVERYTHING!" The yelling continued, but I walked away. All that was going through my mind was, WTF?

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?  
I'm going to try harder to update at least once a week from now on, now that the first two weeks are over at school my life won't be as hectic. It will probably happen on a Friday, Saturday and maybe a Sunday but I will try for earlier. If you guys are lucky and send all your good karma my way *heheh ;)* I won't get homework and can update more. **

**Lol R&R **

**Love georgiie XX**


	14. authors note again

**wow -_-**

**yes i know its been more than a month :|**

**but life seems to think it can bully me**

**i've lost all inspiration for this story and my other one :/**

**i think i may have to start a new one - something more close to me - something that i have inspiration for**

**but i cant write about happy couple Dimitri and Rose anymore**

**my reasons dont matter ... just know i have them **

**... and when i start my new story i'll UD here again so you all know**

**love georgiie ? :| xxx  
**


End file.
